Imprint
by SimplyCharmed94
Summary: Bella and Edward have already gotten married, and Jacob has not heard of them since. He continues to mull over Bella, but can a relationship with an unlikely person help him?


**Title: **Imprint

**Author: **SimplyCharmed94

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **Bella and Edward have already gotten married, and Jacob has not heard of them since. He continues to mull over Bella, but can a relationship with an unlikely person help him?

**Pairing: **Bella/Jacob

*

**Chapter 1: **Too Far

*

_She doesn't love you, _my conscience whispered to me, taunting me. I clenched my hand, my veins protruding from my russet-colored skin. _She's always loved that bloodsucker more than you, _it continued. For the past few weeks, it's almost like my thoughts have been against me. It's almost like they were thinking for themselves. Maybe I was going crazy, but I knew that wasn't the reason. It was just my insane way of dealing with the fact that she chose that _thing _over me.

"Thinking about _her_ again?" I gritted my teeth together when I heard that familiar voice. I swore inwardly and clenched my fists together so hard that my veins nearly popped out. I looked up and saw Leah with her hands on her hips, glaring at me. Her lips were pursed and she looked extremely irritated. _What's it to her, anyway? _I thought to myself angrily.

"So what? You're always thinking about _something you can't have_, aren't you?" I snapped, my voice full of venom. My snappy retort seemed to work for a moment; Leah flinched painfully. Unfortunately, she was ready for it.

"I'm over Sam," she snarled, her face now twisted in anger. Even through her anger I could tell she wasn't being entirely truthful. "Because I knowthat I can't have him. Do you think I'm stupid?" She stopped and then quickly snapped, "_Don't_ answer that."

I laughed scornfully at the irritating girl that stood in front of me. I pulled a few blades of grass out of the ground and stared out into the ocean, ignoring Leah. I could tell that it was annoying her because a minute later, I heard her huff indignantly. "I'm sick of you!" she yelled, stomping her foot on the ground. "Stop mulling over her! She's already _married_ the thing! It's over and done with and I'm _sick_ of you dwelling on it and making the rest of us suffer!"

I stood up quickly and looked down at her, angry as hell. I could tell that she was afraid of me; her eyes were wide and fearful, her mouth slightly open. I leaned down into her face and whispered venomously, "You don't know what it's like," She opened her mouth to respond, but I cut her off. "You have no clue what it's like to be rejected and replaced by your _mortal enemy_. Just try and imagine how I feel instead of constantly being at my throat,"

That sure silenced Leah. She stared at me, her eyes wide and her lips pursed. Not once did she speak, not once did she retort again. Instead, her reaction shocked me. A tear rolled down her cheek and spilled onto the ground. I gazed at her in shock, not believing what I was seeing. Leah was always a strong girl, and I've never in my life met anyone who could make her cry. I made no move to comfort her, mostly because I was still in shock. All my anger evaporated instantly once she started sobbing.

"Leah," I said, reaching towards her, my eyebrows pulled down in confusion. She jumped away from me as if electrocuted, shaking her head frantically. I dropped my arms down to my sides and stared at her, wondering what to do.

"You're r-right," she whispered, hiccupping loudly. "I-I am always a-at everyone's throat. N-no wonder everybody h-hates me." Tears were now rolling down her cheeks at an alarmingly fast rate. I made another move to comfort her, but she evaded this one too. "I don't d-deserve comfort," she said, her voice blurred by tears. "Least of all from _you_."

"Leah," I tried again, my voice crackling. She turned around, sobbing, and ran into the woods. I saw her figure shimmer at the edges and I instantly knew that she had morphed into her wolf form. I sighed and then ran after her, also transforming. It was a very strange feeling to have your body change on you. My back arched, my muscles grew stronger, my jawbone expanded. It still felt exhilarating even though I was used to it by now.

As soon as I was running on paws, I could hear half-formed thoughts floating through my head. I tried to find Leah's, but to no avail. _She must be really upset, _I thought to myself. Then I heard her unique 'voice' in my thoughts. 'I've been ruining their lives.' she was thinking. 'Making them all miserable, especially Jacob.' I listened intently and then heard, 'Now he knows that I'm sorry.' and it faded out. I ignored the voices of my fellow packmates and continued running, trying to find Leah. Then Sam's voice drifted into my thoughts. 'What did you do, Jacob?' he asked. 'What did you do?'

I growled loudly and stopped running. I phased back into my human form so that I wouldn't have to hear Sam's lecture. _He has a point, though, _I thought to myself. _I was too rough on her. _I sat down on the forest ground and slapped my hand against my forehead, furious with myself. "I'll just have to wait until she comes back around," I said to myself. I stayed silent for a moment, and then a wretched, wild cry came from my throat. It echoed throughout the forest, and a flock of birds emerged from the trees and flew away.

Then it started raining heavily. I screamed in anger, punching a nearby tree and splitting it in half. I stared at the tree in horror, realizing what I'd done. Sometimes I forgot my own strength… sometimes I forgot what it was like being normal. I dropped down to my knees and sat on the forest floor. _I'm a monster, _was my last thought before darkness clouded over.


End file.
